Transcript: Gifts, Goofs, Galore
(Opening Theme) --Ken was cleaning Barbie's car then Nikki, Teresa and Raquelle came-- Teresa: Hey Ken! --The machine that Ken was using to clean her car flew off to a cat-- Teresa: We're gonna hit the mall to shop for Barbie's birthday! Wanna come? Ken: I'v been preparing for a year already, luckily I found the perfect gift. --Ken pulls out a box and slowly opening it-- Ken: It's a rare, (the girls went closer to ken to see the gift) exclusive, (they went closer) limmited addition... (went closer again) charm bracelet! --Then the girls went back to the way they were except for Raquelle-- Raquelle: Neh! That's good enough for Barbie. Nikki: Ken, Barbie's a girl who's everything! You can't just give her a charm bracelet! --Ken look at the charmbracelet and closed the lid of the box-- Ken: Pile in ladies! We're going to the mall! --Nikki and Teresa opened the doors and Nikki was about to go to the front seat but instead Raquelle took the seat of Nikki-- Raquelle: So how old is Barbie anyway? --Teresa and Nikki thought of it-- Nikki (on couch): Good question! I know she was a doctor, and you gotta go to school for at least 11 years for that which would make her-huh! No way! --Nikki, Teresa and Ken rushed to the mall then they saw Ryan and the girls grabbed him to the mall so he can hold all the gifts. All the gifts they bought, they lend it to Ryan-- Teresa (on couch): How old is Barbie? Well she ran for president, and you gotta be at least 35 so that means she's wait let me see, plus 4 carry to 2... --The pile of gifts Ryan was holding was getting bigger. He finally fell down. Raquelle just bought 1 small gift for Barbie-- Teresa (couch): Wait! What am I adding?? Barbie: Huh! A yogurt maker! Thanks Teresa! Teresa: Wait! I know that look! Don't tell me you already have one? --Barbie presses the remote and the shelves with books flipped and the shelves of yogurt makers appeared and there is one spot left-- Barbie: And now I'v got a life time supply! Barbie: A breakfast in bed tray table! Nikki: Ah no no no no no! It's not just breakfast! This one serves a goodies 24-7! Barbie: Wow Nikki! That's really thoughtful! Nikki: But... Raquelle: Even I know she already got one of those! --Raquelle presses the button on the coffee table in the living room and the table of gifts became a table of food-- Nikki: Barbie, you're officially impossible to buy for! Ryan: All it takes is a little imagination. Can't say you already got one of these babies? --Show cardboard statue of Ryan Barbie: No, not just one... --Barbie opens a closet full of Ryan's gift-- Barbie: You give me one every birthday! Ryan: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, --Barbie closes the closet-- Ryan: That's a closet full of handsome! Raquelle: Well I spared no expence with gift! Barbie: A mirror? Nikki: Isn't that the free mirror you get when you buy the 600 dollar makeup set? Raquelle: Told you I spared no expence. Barbie: Thanks Raquelle! Ken: Now I know, you don't have one of these. --Ken was carrying a lot of shoes and threw them on the floor-- Ken: You know how shoes always get sucked up when you vacuume? Well problem solved! --Ken turned on the vacuume cleaner. Vacuume cleaner cleaned the shoes and arranged them after. Blissa was startled because of the machine. She went to the ceiling-- Barbie: Ken, we have central shoe vacuumming, remember? --Ken turned off the vacuume cleaner-- Ken: It's true Barbie! You already have everything! Nikki: Hey Ken, (whispers) Ken: Really? I thought you said she wouldn't like it. --Ken took the charm bracelet-- Ken: Here Barbie, I know it's not much but... --opens the box. Barbie the charm bracelet-- Barbie: Huh! A charm bracelet! I love it! And I'v always wanted one! --Barbie kisses Ken on the cheek-- Barbie: You're the best, most thoughtful boyfriend a girl could ask for! Ken: Thanks Barbie! But you know, there's one thing everybody's wondering about all day. --Blissa's claws is almost unstuck from the ceiling-- Barbie: What's that? Ken: How old are anyway? Barbie: Well, today I'm oficially... --Blissa fells on the vacuume cleaner and it turned on and they can't hear how old was Barbie--